


i’m sorry to those i hurt (while i was hurting)

by KayveeWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apologies, Blankets, Cookies, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Minor Injuries, Soft TommyInnit, Thanks, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), eret and puffy being the parents phil couldnt be, im crying, im such a tommy apologist, literally just adopt tommy @eret @puffy, takes place after janunary 20 on the dream smp, tommy tries to make amends with techno, traumatized teenage boy tries to fix his mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites
Summary: “There is a quote from a wise king that summarizes our relationship, Techno.” Tommy pauses. “It was never meant to be.”-Tommy knows he has to return the Axe of Peace. It’s the least he owes Techno.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1155





	i’m sorry to those i hurt (while i was hurting)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, if any of the creators feel express that they are uncomfortable with any in-game or IRL fanfiction, this will be taken down! Thanks.
> 
> TWS: Minor Injuries Mentioned, Manipulation
> 
> This fic is based on the characters the creators play in the Dream SMP, not the real people!
> 
> Tommy has had so much growth. Especially with him deciding to lock Dream away. Now with the main cause of his trauma gone, he can start to do better. Also, I lowkey want Eret and Puffy to adopt him. Anyways, I wrote this little fic up. It had me crying as I wrote it. Enjoy! ♡
> 
> March 5th, 2021 - Quick addition, I know Phil isn't Tommy's Dad. This was written before I knew that. Plus, this is own fic and headcanon shit, so yeah. If you don't like bad dad Phil, you don't have to read it. I understand his character is more complex, but this is simply for the fic. Thank you.

Tommy still sat on the bench long after Tubbo had left. He was exhausted. He was probably hurt and bleeding in multiple places, but he honestly couldn’t give a damn. He was free. Dream was in prison. He had Tubbo, he had his discs, and he was happy. 

There was still so much that he and Tubbo were going to have to deal with, but he could rest right now. Everyone could give him a day. He closed his eyes, starting to drift off—his last thoughts of tomorrow. Tomorrow Tommy would rebuild. Soon, he would have Wilbur back, and he would help Tubbo build Snowchester. Everything would be okay.

He was startled back awake by a hand on his shoulder. He was somewhere warm. He felt safe. He quickly brought his fists up to his eyes, rubbing them. What he wasn’t expecting to see was Eret and Puffy hovering over him. 

“What-” Tommy mumbled as Eret helped him sit up. He blinked a few more times, looking around. Tommy seemed to be in Eret’s castle, possibly an infirmary ward? Why would he be here?

“We found you out on your bench, last night, in the cold,” Puffy explained as she smiled, brushing the curls out of Tommy’s eyes. “Plus, you’re injured.” She said, gesturing to his chest and head. Tommy first looked at his chest to find it covered with bandages, small ice packs on his ribs. Next, he brought a hand up to his head to encounter it wrapped. _Huh._ He hadn’t even realized he got hurt.

“We’re glad your okay, kiddo,” Eret reassured, holding onto Tommy’s hand. Tommy just smiled, tears threatening to slip. People were actually caring for him. That was new.

“Uh, Eret, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” Tommy paused, nervously playing with his nails. “You’re a great king. I shouldn’t have held a grudge for so long.” Tommy admitted. Eret just continued to smile, reaching out to ruffle Tommy’s hair.

“It’s no biggie, kiddo, but if it makes you feel better, I accept your apology,” Eret assured, returning Tommy’s loving grip in their hand. After making sure Tommy was relatively medically sound, Puffy and Eret helped him to the dining room.

The three of them ate breakfast together, chatting away. It felt normal. Tommy had absolutely nothing to worry about here. He had adults who weren’t manipulating him. Their warmth was a strange feeling, but it was lovely.

He couldn’t resist the love he felt when Eret offered Tommy a place to stay. Claiming a sixteen-year-old shouldn’t be living on his own. The king promised he could always visit Tubbo, but he would be safer in the castle. Tommy warily accepted their offer. He was worried Eret would take it away the second he got comfortable.

After a while, Tommy told his new adult friends that he needed to do something. He was surprised when they let him, not questioning what he wanted to do. He made his way back to his place in the infirmary, finding his bag sitting at the end of the bed. _That was new. They hadn’t taken anything._

He carefully took one specific item out, the Axe of Peace. That’s all he would need for this trip. Tommy changed into something more comfortable, using the clothes left on the bed. He slipped the axe into his belt. Now, he had nothing on him: no armour, no weapons (besides the axe), no supplies, nothing.

He made his way downstairs, asking Eret if he could borrow a horse. The king just smiled, showing him the stables. Puffy had come down as well, shoving some snacks, water and a blanket into the saddlebag. He waved goodbye to Eret and Puffy before setting off on his journey.

The trip was long, but Tommy knew that. It was also relatively quiet, but that gave Tommy time to reflect. To think about what he was going to say or do. He rode for about 2 hours before a familiar cabin popped into his view.

He dismounted a fair distance away from the house, securing his horse to a tree. He was quite thankful for the new boots he had received. They kept his feet warm as he walked towards the cabin. He walked, not ran. He wanted to show he meant no harm, as he wasn’t sure if the no armour meant that already.

No one had seemed to notice him, so he climbed the stairs to Techno’s door and knocked. He could hear shuffling inside and an ‘I’ll get it’ from someone he assumed was Phil. He tensed at the thought of Phil, the father who had abandoned him. He quickly shook his head. He wasn’t here for Phil. Tommy didn’t owe Phil an apology.

He held his head high as his father opened the door. He was instantly met with a glare, and then the door slammed. That was fine. He knocked again, but the door just remained locked. Well, at least they weren’t trying to kill him.

That was fine. Tommy could wait all night if he had to. He needed to make amends. Tommy walked over back to his horse, grabbing the cookies and blanket Puffy had packed for him. This time as he approached the house, he sat on the stairs, wrapping the blanket around himself.

He couldn’t tell how long he had been sitting there, but it was undoubtedly getting dark outside, and he was almost out of cookies. He shivered. Hopefully, they would let him inside soon. He just wanted to get home to Eret’s castle.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the door being opened. He carefully turned around, not wanting his movements to seem violent. There was Techno, peering his head out of the door, staring at him, utterly confused.

“What do you want?” Techno growled, but there was no malice in his voice. Perhaps he felt bad for leaving the boy in the cold or couldn’t yell when he saw him injured. Tommy set his cookies down, starting to stand up and speak. “Oh, who am I kidding. We can do this inside.” Techno muttered, mostly to himself. He reached towards Tommy, placing a hand on the younger boy’s arms.

Tommy didn’t mean to flinch so violently, but he couldn’t help himself. Techno stared at him for a moment, perhaps with worry in his eyes. Then again, Techno hadn’t been there when he confronted Dream. When he admitted what Dream did to him. Tommy just looked at the ground, letting himself be dragged into the house.

Techno closed the door behind him and Tommy. He took a chance to look at the younger boy. He didn’t have any armour on, and he was unarmed apart from the axe on his belt. Upon further inspection, it was his axe, the Axe of Peace. Tommy also had bandages visible under his shirt and on his head.

Tommy could see Techno staring at him, so he looked around the house. Ranboo and Phil were sat at the table, sipping on their drinks and glaring over at him. He quickly took a deep breath in. He could do this.

“Look, Technoblade.” Tommy began, using Techno’s full voice to show how serious he was. “I’m sorry for betraying you.” He left it at that. He didn’t need to make excuses. He had his reasons, but an apology where you try to defend yourself is useless.

He carefully pulled the Axe of Peace out of his belt. He watched as Techno gripped his weapon, as well as Phil and Ranboo. Techno’s face softened as Tommy held the axe out to him. He was offering it back. Hesitantly, Techno took it, examining it. It was his axe.

Tommy looked over to the dining look to see Phil’s and Ranboo’s surprised expressions. He just continued to bow his head in shame. He was startled by Techno’s hand on his shoulders.

“Thank you, Thesus.”

“No problem. I’m sorry I took it in the first palace.” Tommy paused, thinking. “Whether you said I could use it or not, it helped me survive yesterday, so thanks.” Tommy smiled. He made the best amends he could. So, he turned to walk out of the house.

“Why don’t you stay for dinner, Toms?” Techno asked, his voice genuine. The nickname almost brought tears to the boy’s eyes. Tommy turned back to face the man.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Tommy declared sadly, yet the smile was still visible on his face.

“You wouldn’t be, mate,” Phil called over from his spot on the table. The man Tommy had once called Dad had started to make his way over as well, standing by Techno.

“Really, I’ve got to go. Eret and Puffy are probably expecting me home for dinner.” Tommy explained, and Phil felt like he had been punched in the gut. He was talking about Eret and Puffy as if they were his parents. In all honesty, they probably were the closest thing Tommy had to any sort of parent at this point.

“Tommy, I really want to try to rebuild what we had,” Techno admitted as he watched Tommy leave for a second time. Tommy looked at Techno, genuine comfort and happiness visible in the younger boy’s eyes.

“There is a quote from a wise king that summarizes our relationship, Techno.” Tommy pauses. _“It was never meant to be._ ” 

With that, the boy that was once known as Theseus, a hero, left. He left with a smile on his face because he knew he no longer had to live up to any expectations. He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please remember this is about the characters, not the creators. Hope you liked it! ♡


End file.
